Got To Believe
by theMIIDGET
Summary: Ayame was a skeptic at love at first site... but what will happen if her first love wants a second chance? R&R KA possibly IK and MS
1. Love at First Site?

Got To Believe by: koga-jr  
  
A/N: This IS based on the movie called 'Got To Believe' with a mixture of 'It Was You All Along' (story), and my ideas hope you enjoy! This is first K/A story.. well kinda my second too..

Disclaimer: Yes I own Inuyasha I also found the cure for Cancer :oP

Summary: Ayame is a 19 year-old going into college. What will happen when she is told to find a husband in the next few months?! Koga, Inuyasha and with a little help from Miroku try to play match makers. But what if they can't find the right one when he's standing right in front of her?

K/A

Chapter One: Love at First Site?  
  
13-year-old Ayame stepped out of her huge Victorian house. The late afternoon sunbeams hit her face and made her squint. She quickly snapped her fingers to get a maid to come with her parasol. She wore a halter top dress that went up to her knees and had a cherries design. She had her hair up in a high bun. A maid in her forties came scrambling towards her. But she stumbled onto her knees and came to face with Ayame's feet. 

Ayame looked down at her. The maid looked up. There was no mercy in those eyes for sure. She had been working for the Wolf's ever since Ayame was 6. And there was a twinkle of happiness in her eyes back then. Now all there is, is hate and no mercy that's for sure.  
  
"Get up." Ayame said simply. She began strolling in her backyard. The maid quickly followed tripping over feet. Ayame sighed and brought her hand up to her neck. She looked over to the Victorian House beside her. That's where Kouga lived. The biggest jerk in history..

-Flashback-  
7-year-old Ayame smiled as she skipped to Koga's house. Her curls bounced up and down. She opened the gate and walked up to the door. She door belled 5 times in a row.  
  
"Ayame," her dad said sternly. "We don't want to annoy the Youkai's now do we?"  
  
Ayame giggled and shook her head. "Of Course not daddy!"  
  
"That's my girl!" he said and patted her head.  
  
Mr. Youkai opened the door. "Why it's Ayame!" he called out to make sure Kouga knew.  
  
Kouga poked his head out of the living room and took a quick glance and went back. Mr. Youkai stepped out of the way so Ayame could get in. Ayame smiled and skipped to Kouga.  
  
"Hi!" Ayame chirped.  
  
Kouga slouched back into the couch. "Hi." he said lifelessly.

Ayame blew a curl away from her face. "So... What do you want to do?"  
  
Kouga shrugged. "I dunno.. All I want to play is Man Hunter with Ginta and Hakkako." he grumbled.  
  
Mrs. Youkai entered the room and gave Kouga a look. "No. He would be delighted to play with you in the park right Kouga?"

Ayame smiled. "Really?" she asked while Kouga said. "I would?"

Mrs. Youkai smiled. "Of course. C'mon you guys won't want to stay here and listen to the adults talk?"  
  
Ayame smiled. "Yea.. C'mon Kouga!" she said chaining arms with him like a couple. 

Ayame strolled down the street leading to the park. She had a crush on Kouga ever since their parents introduced them to each other. She always believed that it would be one of those First Love things her grandma had told her when she was just a child. But she never knew that it would end in a few minutes.  
  
"So Kouga what do you want to do?"  
  
Kouga shrugged. "I dunno.. " he said again. Ginta and Hakkako ran up to them.

"Hey Kouga!.. And hey Ayame.." they said. 

Ayame smiled. "Hello Ginta. Hello Hakkako."  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes. "Hey you guys.."

Ayame smiled. "Hey since you guys are here do you want to play with Kouga and me?" Ayame asked.  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes. "Whatever.." 

Ginta and Hakkako nodded. "Sure I guess.."

Ayame clapped her. "Okay what do you want to play?"

Kouga smirked and looked at Ginta and Hakkako. "Catch.." Kouga said slyly.  
  
Ayame tilted her head. "Okay! Who's going first?" Ayame asked.

"Here Ayame! Go loong!" Kouga yelled as he chucked the ball far into a patch of trees and bushes.

Ayame pouted. "No fair!" she growled and stomped into the patch of trees.

"Voila!" Kouga said.  
  
"Couldn't have done it better." Hakkako laughed as he looked to the direction Ayame ran.  
  
"Don't tell me she went home to play with her dollies?" Ginta said jokingly.

Just then Ayame was just in time to here the conversation. "Hey Kouga why do you hang around her anyways?" Hakkako asked.  
  
Kouga shrugged. "I'm forced to."  
  
"I feel sorry for you."  
  
Kouga nodded. "I tried soo many times to get rid of her but she keeps coming back." Kouga sighed. "Doesn't she know that I'm way too mature to play dollies and tea parties?!"  
  
Ayame gasped. She dropped the ball and rolled towards Kouga and the boys. Ginta and Hakkako only noticed. "Uh Kouga.." Hakkako said trying to make him stop.  
  
"No there's more!" he said. "Sometimes I just wanna say Ayame find your own group to hang around!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Uh.. I think that would be today.." Ginta said looking at Ayame who just emerged from the bushes. She had her hands to her side and was clenched. Tears were already forming.  
  
"Really?" Ayame asked sobbingly.  
  
Kouga stood there looking at crying Ayame. He didn't know what to say. A long silence came between the two. Ayame wiped her eyes and went crying home to her parents.  
  
Ginta placed his hand on his shoulder. "Even I wouldn't have the guts to say that.." he said.  
  
Kouga sighed. "At least she knows the truth.."  
  
-End-  
  
Ayame clenched her fist. I bet you probably guessed that 's how she lost her friendliness. She looked at the maid. "Go. I don't need you no more."  
  
The maid nodded and walked away. Ayame sighed.

"Why do we have to go there anyways.." she hissed to herself and looked at her feet. She heard some noises coming from Kouga's house. "What's the dork up to now?" She walked over and peered into the crack in her fence. There stood Kouga with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb holding 5 large water balloons in their hands.  
  
"Test One Ready!" Kouga yelled.  
  
Hakkako saluted and got ready to throw a blue water balloon. Ayame rolled her eyes. "How immature.." she walked away.

"FIRE!" Kouga yelled. Ayame turned her head around slowly and watched the water balloon pop right on her head. Kouga peered over the fence. "Great throw Hakkako!" he complimented.  
  
Ayame glared at him. "You jerk!" she yelled. "how dare you use me as your stupid test dummy!"  
  
Kouga shrugged. "I'm not sure why? Maybe it's because your the easiest prey around in this area.."

Ayame blinked. Hakkako looked at her. "Ayame.. May I suggest you go in the house before your dress goes see through.." he said pointing at her. Kouga and Hakkako did a high-five.  
  
Ayame looked down. Her dress was going see through. Ayame covered herself. "Go to hell you pervs!"Ayame ran inside the house while Kouga and the boys have their laugh-offs. 'Immature Jerks!' Ayame thought. 'They'll pay for this!'  
  
Ayame tripped over the door and lunged forward falling right onto the marble floor. She quickly got up and ran upstairs into her bed room slamming the door behind her. "Ayame?" her mom asked as she knocked on Ayame's door a couple of times. 

"Go away! Go to the Youkai's house without me!" Ayame murmured inside her pillow. Mrs. Wolf opened the door.

"Why? You used to love going there playing with Kouga!" she said stroking Ayame's long red fiery hair. Ayame got up and hugged her knees and looked at her mom. She had a weird twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"But I hate him now." she said.  
  
"Oh but that will change tonight."

Ayame lowered her face. "It will never change mommy, I hate him and that's final."

Mrs. Wolf frowned. She never seen Ayame have so much negative energy against Kouga. "Just this once okay?" she asked sweetly as she stroked her daughter's hair. Ayame smiled weakly. Do you ever realize when your mom uses this tone and could get you to do what they want you to do? (A/N does that make sense?)  
  
Ayame sighed. "Just as long you don't stay there too long."  
  
Mrs. Wolf smiled. "That's my girl. Now get ready we're leaving in an hour." she kissed Ayame lightly on her forehead head and walked out of the room. Ayame sat up. Her dress was almost dry now. She tilted her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair that was in a bun was ruined so her had to do it again in less than an hour. She walked over to the vanity. She quickly combed her hair and made it into a nice ponytail with some curls on the end. Ayame's nanny (Mizuki) came into the room.  
  
"Why Miss. Ayame you look dashing!" she said.

"Really?" Ayame said looking over herself in the mirror.  
  
Mizuki nodded. "Really. But since this is the special night for you.." she paused to put a necklace around Ayame's neck. "You will get to wear the same necklace you mom wore on hers."

Ayame cocked an eyebrow. "Special Night? I'm just going to Kouga's house for dinner." Ayame said touching the huge pearl on the necklace.  
  
Mizuki had the same weird twinkle in her eyes. "Oh really?"

Ayame nodded making the curls on her ponytail bounce. "Uh yea."

Mizuki nodded. "What ever you say dear."

"AYAME!" Mr. Wolf yelled. "It's time to go!"

Ayame smiled and hugged Mizuki. "Well bye Mizuki! Thanks for the necklace!"  
  
Mizuki smiled. "Your Welcome. Bring him home okay?"  
  
Ayame's smile disappeared. Why was everyone smiling happily at her? And why did everyone have a twinkle in their eyes when they saw her? It was just to complicated. She ran down the steps.

"Hello Daddy!" Ayame greeted happily. 

"It's nice to see you smile finally Ayame." He said.

"I'm just happy to get mom's necklace. It's so beautiful." Ayame said touching it again.  
  
Mrs. Wolf came down from the stairs. She gracefully walked down the steps. "I wore it on my special night too."

Ayame frowned. "So I heard." she said. And there it was the 'Special Night' was mentioned. AGAIN.  
  
"Shall we get going?" Mr. Wolf asked chaining arms with Ayame's mom.

Ayame nodded. They family walked down to the Youkai's house. The sun was still up. Ayame sighed. 'Here we go Again.' she thought with a frown. 'Why do we keep going here anyways?'  
  
-----------------------X-------------------- 

"Kouga! Open the door this instant!" Mrs. Youkai yelled. "Ayame will be here any minute!"  
  
Kouga opened the door slowly and hid behind it. "I look dumb." he said.

Mrs. Youkai sighed. "Kouga. Let me see.."  
  
Kouga sighed and opened the door fully revealing him wearing a black tux and a blue bowtie. "I look like a geek."

Mrs. Youkai smiled. "Awe... You look adorable!" she said hugging him. "My Kouga has grown up." she sobbed. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Mom," he said. "I'm only fourteen."  
  
Mrs. Youkai. "Of course. You have four years to go." she said placing her hands on his cheeks.  
DING DONG!

"Oh that must be them!" she said. "Kouga. Please don't be too rude to Ayame."

"Uh huh."

"And one more thing.. No pranks."

"Uh huh."

Mrs. Youkai frowned. "Please Kouga."

"Yes Mom." Kouga said pushing her lightly down the stairs. "Now go entertain the guest."  
  
Kouga watched as the two families reunite even though they just spent some time yesterday together. Ayame stepped in and hugged Mrs. Youkai. She pointed up to where Kouga stood but Ayame shook her head.

"Oh C'mon.. Kouga won't bite."

Ayame smiled weakly. "No no.. I'm fine just right here." she said. "And a lot safer." she said under her breath.  
  
"Okay! Let the feast begin!" Mr. Youkai yelled. The adults laughed and walked into the dining room and left Ayame all along in the room. 

Ayame sighed. 'I knew I should of stayed home.' she thought turning around.

"Hey Ayame." Kouga said as he finally decided to go down.  
  
Ayame turned around to look at him. He did look kinda cute.. but not that cute. "Hey." Ayame said blankly.  
  
"So are you gonna join them?"  
  
Ayame shrugged. "I'm not sure. Is there a whoopee cushion waiting on my seat?"  
  
"Uh no." Kouga said as they began to walk. "My parents wouldn't let me in there.."

"Thank goodness." Ayame sighed.  
  
"Yea.." Kouga nodded. They walked into the dinning room which was decorated nicely.  
  
Mrs. Youkai leaned towards Mrs. Wolf. "Do you think they've figured it out?" she whispered.

"Of course not. Ayame was clueless when Mizuki put on my necklace."  
  
Mrs. Youkai laughed lightly. "So was Kouga when he wore his fathers suit."

The mothers both laughed. "It finally nice of you two to join us!" Mr. Wolf said. "Quickly we don't want you guys to be in suspense."

Ayame took a seat beside her mother. "Why would we be in suspense?" Ayame asked.

"You will know in a few minutes.." Mrs. Youkai said putting some mashed potatoes on her plate which Ayame just poked. There was a long silence. The parents exchanged glances at each other and sometimes smiled. Ayame kept on poking her food.

"Since you don't feel like eating Ayame maybe you would like some soup?" Mrs. Wolf offered.

"Oh Sure.."  
  
Kouga stuffed 5 baby carrots in his mouth and chewed wildly. "This is really good!" he said with his mouth full and drank some punch.

Mrs. Youkai glared at him. "Kouga. No talking with you mouth full."  
  
Kouga swallowed his food. "Oops."

Ayame sighed as she stirred her soup a couple of times. This was probably the most boring time she had while having dinner with the Youkai's. Usually they would have a topic picked out and that's what they would basically talk about. And was usually fun.

"I think you guys should know now.." Mr. Youkai said standing up with his wine glass.

Mr. Wolf smiled proudly and stood up as well. Mrs. Youkai and Mrs. Wolf held hands and smiled at Ayame and Kouga.

With Mr. Youkai's big low voice he said "All of us agreed that ---"

A/N-------------------------  
  
Well that's end of chappy one. like or not like? tell me.. I know it's not long but I wanted to keep 'Special' thing secret for a chappy but i bet you've figured it out already? heh.. well i'll try to update between 1-2 weeks per chappy. review if you wish bye bye!

-koga-jr


	2. Perfect Birthday Present

AN- Muahahaha! I'M BACK!!! I finally gots the time to update and time to read! thanks for the reviews! XD awwww I saw the last inu epi. there's no kouga!!!!!!!!!!!! (Thanks Sunyo) NO FAIR!!!! X( oh yea... about 20 more episodes until Ayame comes!! WHOO HOO! Oh yea the story right... oops.

Disclaimer: I am Rumiko Takahashi and I OWN Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Perfect Birthday Present

With Mr. Youkai's big low voice he said "All of us agreed that you guys will get married to each other." Ayame dropped her spoon while her heart sank. She's gonna marry Kouga. She could tell by Kouga's face that he was surprised too. Mrs. Wolf smiled at them. Ayame never felt so sad in her whole entire life. Ayame could feel her eyes beginning to water. Ayame wanted to tear her necklace right from her neck. 

"Ayame dear, Are you alright?" Mrs. Wolf asked worried and gave her a backrub. Ayame took a breathe and looked at her mom. Her jade eyes were shimmering as tears quickly built.  
  
Ayame nodded solemnly. "Yea. Uh.. mommy?" Ayame asked giving her mother puppy eyes.  
  
Mrs. Wolf smiled. "Yes?" Stroking her daughters hair.

"Can I go home? I'm really tired.. and full." Ayame said childishly. Kouga rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course!" Mrs. Youkai said. "She needs.. lots of rest." Mrs. Youkai winked as she passed by Mrs. Wolf. "All this commotion of getting married must have got to her.." Ayame ran in the house and dived in her bed and cried her eyes out. Mizuki walked in and looked at the pearl necklace thrown to the ground. "Ayame.." she murmured.  
  
Ayame sobbed. "I don't.. I don't want to!!" Ayame screamed. She already tried to be with Kouga but it didn't work out. I guess Ayame never thought of second chances. Mizuki knelt down and came to eye height with Ayame. "Ayame dear, It's okay. Your mother had to do it and she ended up fine."  
  
Ayame sniffed. "Whatever." Ayame growled and buried her face back into the pillow. 

For the past weeks Ayame was known throughout the neighbourhood as Mrs. Youkai. Ayame was forced to smile at them. Ayame also had to attend thing with Kouga. 'Why are we doing this when our wedding is not until 5 more years?!?' her mind scolded. Her mother said 'It HAD to be the best wedding ever..' Puh-Leaze. Ayame never thought that a forced marriage could be so sad. Every night Ayame would cry and cry on her pillow. Mizuki scolded her for wasting good sheets Ayame didn't care though. But one morning after 3 weeks since the so called 'engagement' Ayame woke up..  
  
Ayame closed her eyes tightly as she felt something cold touching her ankle. Ayame opened one eye finding. "Mama!" Ayame yelled surprised. "What are you doing?"  
  
The old woman smiled at Ayame. "Ayumi darling.. I'm just measuring you." she smiled.

Ayame frowned. Her grandma's age was starting to take effect. The first sign that you're are getting old: Forgetting. "Mama. When my wedding comes.. I'll be two sizes bigger.."  
  
Grandma smiled. "Oh well. Just happy to see my child happy." she said hugging Ayame after she handed Mizuki the ruler. Ayame lowered her eyes. It was just morning and she was starting to cry. That really had to be the record.

"Thank you Mama.." Ayame stuttered.

"Happy Birthday." grandma smiled proudly and walked out of the room. Ayame looked at the night drawer. A picture of Kouga was in her precious golden frame. Ayame smiled and put the picture face down. She grabbed her silk robe, slipped on her slippers and walked downstairs. Mrs. Wolf was stirring some oatmeal. "Happy Birthday!!" Mrs. Wolf greeted.  
  
Ayame smiled. "Yea.. Good morning mommy.." Ayame murmured, Ayame looked around. "Hey Mommy."

"Hmm..?"  
  
"Where's daddy?" Ayame asked.

Mrs. Wolf paused and looked around. "Oh yea. I just remembered. Your father went to a meeting today."  
  
Ayame looked at her reflection in her cereal. 'Damn that old man.' Ayame thought with regret. 'He promised me we would go shopping. For my birthday' Ayame's eyes widened. Like a guy her father's age would remember such a promise. Ayame shook it off and pushed away her cereal. Mrs. Wolf sat down.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Ayame shook her head. "No. I'll eat later." Ayame said jumping off the stool, she kissed her mom. "I'm gonna do yoga now." Yoga seemed to always calm her down even though she wasn't very flexible. Ayame opened her room and stared at the window.

"Happy birthday _Honey.." _said a mocking voice.  
  
Ayame blinked. "Puh-Leaze! Kouga will you just grow up?!" Ayame screeched.

Kouga looked at her. He smirked as he leaned against the wall. "Well, well, well. That's no way to speak to your husband is it?"

Ayame's eyes turned to slits. She stomped her way at the window and closed the blinds. "See you later hon.." Ayame nearly gagged. 'I can't believe I just called Kouga hon.!' she thought with a frown.

-----------X----------

Kouga slapped his knee and laughed his head off. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "That-That-That face was-was priceless!" Kouga laughed.

"What face?" A cold voice asked. Kouga stopped and looked at the doorway.

"Oh nothing mom."  
  
Mrs. Youkai walked over and looked out the window. "Hmm.. So Kouga dear, Did you pick out a gift for Ayame yet?"

Kouga got up and dusted himself off and frowned. "I bet that spoiled brat has everything she needs for life." Kouga growled.

"What is up with you two!" Mrs. Youkai yelled as she threw her hands in the air. "You guys aren't married yet and you guys fight like you've been at it for 50 years!"  
  
Kouga blinked. "Whatever. I'll give her some cookies." Kouga joked.  
  
"What an excellent idea! C'mon Kouga you're gonna make it!"  
  
Kouga nearly fell on the ground. "But Mooomm!!" Kouga whined. "I have a lot more better things to do in life than serve that biatch!"

"Kouga Youkai," Mrs. Youkai snapped. "That is no way to treat a lady."

Kouga crossed his arms. "But she isn't a lady!"

"Kouga. If your too lazy to make her a gift why don't you just buy her a bouquet of flowers?"

Kouga looked at Mrs. Youkai. "Can you buy it for me?"

"No. You buy it and personally give it to her." Mrs. Youkai said calmly as she fixed Kouga's bed.

"Eh.. Fine." Kouga finally gave in.

Mrs. Youkai smiled. "That's my boy!"

Kouga walked out of the room and began grumbling gibberish about being forced. He slammed the patio door behind him.

"Baka Ayame." He murmured to himself. "Maybe I could buy her hmm.." he wondered as he walked over to a bush.

"Bye mom!" Ayame yelled. Kouga quickly ducked and eyed Ayame carefully. Ayame had her hair up in a messy bun and wore a tank-top and spandex shorts (AN- Eh..). Kouga instinctively turned his head at the bush. A fuzzy caterpillar was eating his heart away on some green leaves.

"Uh huh." Kouga hummed. He was debating whether he should pull a prank on Ayame or not. Kouga closed his eyes. "I can't help it!" he laughed. "It's her birthday right?" He ran in the house and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it.

Ayame began doing some exercises her teacher taught her. Mizuki came out. "Happy Birthday!" she said as she embraced Ayame into a tight hug.

"Whoa! Hello there Mizuki!" Ayame laughed.

Mizuki took a big blue box behind her box. 'Hmm.. What in the world could that be?' Kouga thought. He chewed his bottom lip. "Mizuki what's this?" Ayame asked as they walked onto the patio and sat on some chairs.

"Open it." Mizuki laughed. "I personally made it."

Ayame smiled. "How long have you been planning on this?" Ayame asked undoing the ivory bow carefully.

"Let me see.. A very long time miss." Mizuki replied as she held her breath. Ayame's eyes widened as she took out a pink kimono.

"Mizuki! It's-it's beautiful!" Ayame ran her fingers across the fine design. "I-I adore it!"

"Well try it on then." Mizuki grabbed Ayame's hand and lead her into the house.

Kouga climbed up the fence slowly. 'Now's my chance.' Kouga jumped over the fence and placed the fuzzy little caterpillar on the mat and ran back to his hiding place. He placed a note beside the caterpillar which said...

"_Happy Birthday Honey.. _

_Love, Your husband._"

Ayame turned around. "Wow Mizuki you really did a great job on this!"

Mizuki blushed. "Aw.. It was nothing madam."

Ayame smiled. She took it off and put back in the box. "Is there something wrong? I could get you something else if you want."

Ayame frowned. "Don't you dare! I love this dress!" Ayame declared as she looked at it one more time.

Mizuki smiled. "Wear it tonight?"

Ayame nodded. "Well yea! This beats shopping by a long one!" Ayame walked back downstairs beaming proudly her smile disappeared and turned into a grimace as she stepped onto the porch. "ECK!" Ayame screamed as she fell onto her butt. It wasn't only the caterpillar that scared her, it was the note it was nibbling on. Ayame hesitantly grabbed the note and opened it up. She frowned.

"Two can play at that game." Ayame growled. Her head snapped toward the gate. "Daddy.." she breathed. "DADDY!" Ayame ran over to the old man struggling to carry papers and briefcases.  
  
"Ayame you're almost as tall as me." 

Ayame let go of his neck. "Nah.. you're just shrinking."

Mr. Wolf frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you shopping." He murmured apologetically.

Ayame smiled. "No no.. Everything is just great! Mizuki made me this kimono.. and-" Ayame paused. "You'll just have to see it tonight."

Mr. Wolf smiled weakly. "Yes. Ayame dear when we get in can you give your mother and I some privacy for a second?"

Ayame nodded. "Course." Ayame grabbed some papers from him and helped him. Kouga watched the red-head help her father.

"Darn it! Ginta and Hakkaku shoulda been here! I wonder why they didn't come earlier?" Kouga thought out loud. Kouga dusted himself off.

"AHA!" Ayame yelled as she pointed a finger at him. "I knew it was you!"

Kouga looked up. "Uh.. it wasn't me.."

Ayame frowned. "Kouga who else would be my husband?" Ayame choked.

"No one." Kouga said as he used his hand to feel the ground.

"Then why are you on the ground?" Ayame asked. 'I got him!'

"Uh.... just getting-- This!" Kouga smirked as he pulled a purple flower from the ground. "Happy Birthday."

Ayame blinked. "What's this for?" Ayame asked suspiciously.

Kouga turned around. "For the caterpillar; it needs to eat you know?"

Ayame growled. "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Ayame screamed.

Kouga walked backwards. "So it was." Kouga said shrugging.

Ayame made a fist. "Kouga!!!"

"Sorry hon, but I have to do some business first." Kouga said as he took off running. He had to find out what happened to Ginta and Hakkaku. The two brothers usually go to Kouga's house and play some pranks on Ayame all day.. but they didn't come. The last time Kouga seen Ginta and Hakkaku they were all glumly and quiet. Kouga stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. The two were moving. Ginta and Hakkaku walked out of the house with two large boxes in their hands. They wore suits and a tie.  
  
"Yea! I want that room Ginta!" Hakkaku yelled a he put the box in the back of the truck.

"No! I already called dibs!" Ginta retorted as he pushed Hakkaku.

"Dibs my butt!" Hakkaku yelled. The two stuck their tongues at each other and turned away.

Kouga walked to them with his hands in his pockets. "So this is the secret you didn't reveal to me." Kouga growled.

"Yea so? We don't have to tell you everything you know?" Hakkaku pointed out in a harsh voice.

Kouga blinked. "Aren't you gonna miss playing tricks on Ayame?"

Ginta shook his head. "Nope. Hakkaku and I have matured and we think playing pranks is not mature."

Kouga jaw dropped. "Wh-what?" Kouga choked. "Mature? When did that happen?"

"Last Night." two voices retorted. Kouga turned around facing two brunets.  
  
"Kouga.. this is our friends Tammy and Alexia." Ginta introduced.

Kouga crossed his arms. "And you call mature sticking tongues at each other and fussing over a stupid room mature?" Kouga laughed as he shook his head.

"You're just jealous.."

Kouga frowned. "Jealous!?" Kouga spat. "Over my dead body! Why would I be jealous just because you guys wear a tie!?"

Ginta shrugged. "I dunno.."

"GINTA! HAKKAKU! TAMMY ALEXA!" someone yelled. "TIME TO GO!"

They stared at Kouga. "Well bye Kouga." Ginta spat in a cold voice.

"Nice knowing you-" 

"NOT!" They all laughed and walked away. Kouga stood there replaying the whole entire scene.

(AN- That was NOT a good way to end this convo. but there is a lot of things to get in this chappy!)

Ayame walked into house. No one in sight. She wanted to ask her parents something but couldn't find them.

"Mom? Dad?" Ayame cooed, a noise came from the living room.

"Dianne! I can't do anything so get off my back!" Mr. Wolf yelled angrily.

Ayame covered her mouth. "I know! But.. But.. The two were suppose to live with each other.."

"I know but we can't have all things.. Dianne."

Ayame flattened herself against the wall. 'Oh no! Daddy and Mommy are getting a divorced!' Ayame thought. The door opened. "Ayame?" Mrs. Wolf looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Uh.. Something new Mizuki taught me.."

Mrs. Wolf nodded. "Oh.. Um.. Ayame hon? Time to get dressed."

Ayame nodded. "Okay.." Ayame murmured as she walked up the stairs glancing back at her parents. They stood there looking sad. "So it's true."

-.---------------.-

The family entered the house. "Happy Birthday Ayame!" The servants greeted. Ayame smiled weakly.

"Thanks.." They walked in the diner which had green everywhere. Green streamers and balloons (That's heaven). Ayame sat herself down beside Kouga who was fuming with some chopsticks. For Ayame's birthday they decided to eat sushi. "Here do this instead.." Ayame said helping him.

"Yo Ayame what's wrong?" Kouga asked noticing Ayame's pale face.

Ayame looked at him with emerald green eyes. "Huh?"

"You don't look to well.." Kouga grumbled noticing his sudden concern for her.

Ayame smiled. "Oh I'm fine.. It's just every time I eat sushi I kinda get sick before I eat it.." Ayame fibbed.

"Oh.."

Dinner went on Ayame looked at her parents. They were laughing merrily with Kouga's parents. Ayame smiled. Maybe she just misheard.

"I- Can't get- it.." Kouga fumed as he dropped the sushi and tried to pick it up again.

"Here Kouga.. You do this." Ayame laughed as she placed the sushi on Kouga's plate. 

"Aww... look at them.." Mrs. Youkai smiled.

Mr. Wolf and Mrs. Wolf looked at each other. "I guess it's time to tell you." they both said as they stood up. Ayame stared at them.

"No daddy!" Ayame yelled as she stood up to protest. "You and mommy have been together for 16 years! This is no time to give up when you're soo close to twenty!!"

They looked at Ayame as she continued to speak. "That's no fair!!! What about me!?"  
  
"Ayame. I never knew you really wanted to marry Kouga this much." Mrs. Wolf said.

Ayame put her hands to her side. "Huh?"

"What we're trying to say is.. we have to cancel the marriage deal." Mr. Wolf finished. "We have to move to a different city."

"I know you wanted to marry Kouga but-"

"Wait.. We're moving?" Ayame repeated. She nodded. "I don't have to marry Kouga?"

"Yup." Kouga jumped to his feet.

"WHAA HOO!!!!" Kouga yelled. (right sunyo? XD)

The night ended there. After one week the Wolf family moved to Tokyo. Ayame cry when she had to leave. She was quite happy. But she kept the pretty flower Kouga gave her as his 'BIRTHDAY' present. Then two days passed and Kouga got a two new neighbours.

Kagome Higurashi was one of them and Kouga had an instant crush. She lived with her cousin Sango Tajiya. Miroku Kazaana and Inuyasha Takahashi moved into the duplex were Ginta and Hakkaku lived. 

---------AN-----------

AN- Wow.. that took a loong time.. :o) yay! another volleyball game tommorow!! WHOO HOO!!! :o( too much homework.. plus I have to learn scales for the flute.. (haha.. you gots a trombone!) well gtg.. inu is almost on.. must get Hyper.. and yea... review if you wish... bye bye!! (i wrote this on friday soo yea... bye)

koga-jr.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

haha, heeey .. its " kara - kun " welll uuhh.. some girl emailed me and asked me if she could use my story.. so yeah.. she's going to take over this story and this account so.. i dunno when she'll be updating so yeah.. taa taa fanfiction-ers.. ahha :)

yours truly,

kara-kun (aka. koga-jr) 


End file.
